Blurred Eyes
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: His world had become a blur. As everything began to fall apart, a friendly hand pulls him back.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Blurred Eyes**

**Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**OC**

**His world had become a blur. As everything began to fall apart, a friendly hand pulls him back.**

**(I don't own Zexal. Just own my precious OCs.)**

* * *

Blurred Eyes

* * *

Aquarii's eyes widened when she first received the news. She could not believe her ears. Before her stood a messenger of the king whom her two precious sons served. In his hands was her elder son's blood-stained sword.

She couldn't believe it.

She wouldn't dare believe it.

And yet, she had to.

She took the sheathed weapon, the very same weapon Durbe had taken with him, yet refused to draw in his battle, and held it close to her chest. Then she fell to the ground and allowed her tears to fall.

Meanwhile, her younger son was standing near their favorite tree, blood staining his clothes.

His brother's blood.

He wasn't crying, but his face lacked the vigor and liveliness that it usually had. It was simply a blank expression, devoid of life.

"Durbe-nii...," he spoke. "Doushite?"

No answer came to him.

Even the wind was still, as if in mourning for the fallen knight.

* * *

Several days had passed.

Then a week.

Then yet another.

The winds remained still. The leaves refused to dance. Dark clouds so often hung overhead.

The world was in mourning.

In mourning for the great knight of the skies.

The autumn cold bit at the young girl's face as she walked into the knights quarters where her closest friend had chosen to live. Her short red hair was being combed by the gentle breeze, her golden eyes sparkling with determination. She cupped her gloved hands around her face. "Excuse me," she called. "Is there anybody here?"

Almost instantly, an elderly knight opened the doors and stood before her. He had grey hair, a long beard, and was standing at a hunch, his hands behind his back. "May I ask who you are, child?" he asked.

"My name is Lyra," she said. "Excuse me, but is Sirius-san still here?"

"Sirius?" the elderly knight asked, stroking his beard. He had to think for a moment before looking back up to her. "Are you a friend of his, child?"

"Yes," Lyra answered instantly. "Please, is he here? May I speak with him? It's very important."

The knight sighed and lowered his head. "Yes, he is here," he said. "In body, anyway."

"What?"  
The knight turned around and started for the door, beckoning Lyra to follow. As they walked through the cold halls, the knight began to explain.

"He has been held up in his room ever since last month," he said. "I have tried to talk to him several times, but every time I do, he doesn't even look at me. I don't know if you will be able to talk to him, though. He hasn't responded to anybody for a week."

"I have to try," Lyra said.

"Alright, girl," the knight said, stopping in front of a wooden door. "I won't stop you. But I must warn you. Sirius has changed over the past few weeks."

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked worriedly.

"If you haven't seen him yet, or if he hasn't told you, then you shall see in a moment," the knight responded. He looked to the door. "I'll have you know, I trained both Durbe and Sirius since the day they entered the Knight's Academy. I know that boy better than anybody here." He looked Lyra in the eye. "Be gentle with him please. I have already lost one student. I have no desire to lose another."

"Thank you," Lyra said. "And I shall." Then she walked to the door. Then she took the doorknob in her fingers and opened the door, whispering Sirius' name.

The room was dimly lit, as there was no candles in the room to light it, but Lyra knew where Sirius sat. He was in the far corner of the room, his head hung low. His clothing hung limply over his now-skinny frame. It was clear that he had hardly eaten a thing since the death of his brother.

With a gulp, Lyra walked over to Sirius, pulling a smile over her saddened face. "Sirius-san," Lyra said. "It's me. Lyra. May I talk to-"

Her breathing stopped when she got a better look at him. She clapped a hand over her mouth as she took a step back. "Sirius-san," she choked.

The trauma of losing his brother had taken a heavy toll. His once soft grey hair was now a silver-white. His eyes were dark and lifeless, his hands as thin as those of a skeleton. It was as if he wasn't even there.

Lyra fell to her knees, her eyes staring into Sirius' blank ones. "Sirius-san," she breathed. "Your hair..."

She took his cold hands into her own. Then his fingers twitched.

The first sign of life that he'd given her since she first arrived. "Please, Sirius-san...talk to me," Lyra said softly.

Sirius slowly lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Lyra-chan," he breathed.

Lyra smiled brightly. "Sirius-san!" she exclaimed happily.

"Please, Lyra-chan," Sirius continued, "go away."

"Huh?" Lyra's smile faded.

"Just leave me alone."

Lyra shook her head. "Sirius-san, why are you doing this to yourself?" she asked worriedly. "You're thin as a twig and," she placed her hand on his forehead; "you're freezing. You're gonna get sick like this, Sirius-san." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm gonna go make you something warm to eat. Just hang on for a minute."

She started for the door.

"He said I was strong," Sirius suddenly said.

Lyra turned her head to face him. "Huh?"

Sirius then clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Lyra-chan, he told me I was strong," he repeated himself.

Lyra raced back to Sirius' side and sat down in front of him. "What do you mean? Who told you?"

Sirius closed his eyes. "Durbe-nii," he breathed. "Right before he..."

He didn't finish his sentence. He clenched his teeth even harder and buried his head in his hands. "He told me I was strong!"

Lyra wrapped her arms around Sirius, a soft smile appearing on her face. "He was right," she said. "You are strong, Sirius-san."

Sirius didn't look at her that time. Instead, his body began to tremble. "No," he choked. "No, I'm not. Not like he was."

Lyra's embrace increased. "You are, Sirius-san," she said. "You may not be Durbe-san, but you are as strong as him."

Sirius' eyes widened.

"So stop denying yourself like this, Sirius-san," Lyra continued. "Durbe-san...Durbe-san wouldn't have wanted it."

By that point, the dam that held Sirius' tears at bay burst. His shoulders heaved as the tears began to fall.

Lyra revealed a soft smile. Then she buried her face in his now-white hair. "Oh, Sirius-san," she said softly, a tear falling down her face. "It's okay. I miss him too."

There was no other sound than Sirius' choked sobs until he finally cried himself to sleep.

* * *

About a month after that, Lyra burst into Aquarii's house, a bright smile on her face. "Aquarii-san!" she called out, alerting the woman of her presence.

"Wha-what is it?" Aquarii asked.

Lyra quickly took her hands. "Hurry!" she exclaimed. "Somebody wants to see you."

Before Aquarii could give her an answer to anything, Lyra had pulled her out of the house.

"Whatever is the matter, Lyra?" Aquarii asked. "Who is it that wants to see-"

She paused.

Beside the tree outside her house stood a giant wolf with great wings. And against the wolf leaned a short, slim knight wearing silver armor and a matching helmet. He was lacking a cape and sword, but few would notice that. Least of all Aquarii.

The knight looked up to her, revealing soft grey eyes and a small smile. He walked up to her, lowering his head so he could remove his helmet. He pulled the helmet off of his head, revealing silver-white hair, almost like snow. Aquarii's eyes widened and her hands were thrust over her mouth.

Sirius.

The smile on his face was still a saddened one, but it was a smile. "Tadaima, Okaasan," he said softly.

Tears fell down Aquarii's face as she raced over to her son and wrapped her arms around him. "Siri-chan!" she exclaimed.

Sirius' face went bright red. "O-Okaasan!" he exclaimed. "You promised you'd stop calling me that!"

Suddenly, he felt somebody whack him over the head. Rubbing it, he looked up and snapped, "Neechan! What was that for?!"

His sister, who was the spitting image of their mother in her youth, folded her arms across her chest and scowled at him. "Oh, give it a rest, Sirius," she said. "You're too sensitive."

There was silence among them, but then Sirius gave her his grin. "Not anymore, Neechan," he said. He looked back to his mother, his grin turning into a soft smile. "Not anymore."

* * *

Sirius opened his soft grey eyes to a bright blue sky. "That dream again," he thought.

"Sirius-san," a familiar voice called.

He looked up, as he was laying down, and found Lyra and Antares looking down at him with silly expressions on their faces. "Gonna wake up sometime this century, Sirius-kun?" Antares asked. "We're gonna be late for school if you don't hustle."

Sirius sat up and grabbed his pack. "Okay, I'm up," he said with a chuckle.

"So," Lyra began, "what were you dreaming about this time?"

"Please tell me it wasn't about that movie night with the popcorn again," Antares said. "I don't think my stomach can take it."

"Actually, Antares, that's **your** dream," Sirius said. "Not mine." He looked to the sky again. "I don't really know what it was, but it always...well, it always leaves me with a strange feeling in my chest when I wake up."

"Are you sick?" Lyra asked worriedly.

Sirius shook his head. "No," he admitted. "Nothing of the sort. Thanks for worrying though."

"Good to hear," Antares said. "Now lets go. We're going to be late. **Again.**"

Both Sirius and Lyra started laughing, just as Antares started heading towards the school. "Well, if you're feeling alright, then let's go," Lyra said. "Okay, Sirius-san?"

Her smile, her warmth, the way she carried herself. Everything was just like the girl from his dream. Sirius' eyes widened, something Lyra did not fail to miss. "Sirius-san?" she asked worriedly.

Sirius shook his head. "No, it's nothing," he said with a smile. "Let's just get going."

Lyra smiled. "Okay," she said. Then she turned and followed after Antares.

Sirius' expression became solemn. "That dream," he thought. "Those people. I wonder...why do I keep dreaming about it? Or is it even...a dream at all?" He looked to the sky. "Will I...ever get the answer that I'm looking for?"

"Sirius-kun! Come on! We're gonna be late!" Antares called.

Sirius was quickly knocked out of his stupor. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" he shouted, racing after his friends.

* * *

**D.T.B: I had the sudden urge to actually explain why Sirius' hair is white in the present despite having grey hair when he was a knight. No other reason for this story than that. **


End file.
